Darkest Hour
by XxAkreeshiaXx
Summary: Love, lust, evil, and drama all come into play. When Selene finds out the true identity of her and Erica. There're faced with the task of facing humankind, finding out the truth and saving the council. chap 1 and 2 found on zashleyruleswildcat4life
1. Finding love

**Disclamier. I do not own anything. **

**Ok so this is chapter 3 of my story that my friend has been posting on her account zashleyruleswildca4life she has chapter 1 and 2 on there. sorry about any confusion**

Selene slumped down in the couch dozing off as she dreamed of a beautiful girl with flowing hair and bright eyes.

She was standing over Selene cupping her face and calling her name. Selene's dream girl picked her up carefully and carried her to her bedroom.

She layed down beside her watching her sleep and stroked her hair lovingly. A few hours went by and selene awoke in her bedroom in different clothes.

She shot up out of bed and looked around as if she was in a different country "how did I get here". She smelled vampire other than her and sniffed around nervously but at the same time kept her cool.

She cautiously putting on her fighting gear and grabbed her gun. She slowly opened the door to listen for voices with her finger on the trigger.

She scoped around her apartment checking every place a person could think to hide but she was alone. She saw yellow lilies on her couch addressed to her.

"Who could of got in!, Shit! If it was the council I would of already been dead but who could of found me" she thought. In a rage her eyes started to change and her fangs came out without her noticing.

The council cast her out from the moment they found out she was different they had told her she was cursed. Because of Selene her parents were killed by there own kind, by Viktor.

She promised to one day have revenge and as each day went on a poison built inside her but now was the time…

She slowly walked over to the flowers and took time opening the card. She smiled instantly at the words written but realized it was almost impossible

It was her.


	2. Suprise guest

Disclaimer: I do not own anything This is chapter 4 of my story. PLEASE REVIEW i will not continue this story if i dont know what people think of it.

Selene tried to have as little contact with the human world as possible to avoid exposing herself. But from time to time she would make trips to the safe house to stock up on blood packs and ammunition.

The time was now, Even though she had no communication with her world she could feel like a war was starting.

Selene took a shortcut through the woods to avoid being stared at and to have time to herself to think. She took her time and ocasionally stopped to look around and listen to her sorroundings.

She felt as if she was being watched but only saw ravens and and little creatures. Her pace was faster now and quieter even though she could handle what was coming, she didnt want to draw attention to herself.

Selene found herself at the back of her apartment building but still felt eyes on her, watching and following.

"show yourself" she said calmly. She waited for someone to appear but nothing happened.. She forgot about blowing her cover and shot off a round into the bushes and waited but everything was still.

She turned around to leave but heard a cry, this time she went charging into the bushes. "Ive missed you, i hoped you liked the flowers". She was leaning on a tree infront of selene with her arms crossed.

Selene could tell there was something wrong by the faint smile on erikas face. Her leg was wounded.

"You always did have good aim" She said looking down at her leg.

"omg!" Selene rushed over to erika and picked her up. She took her up the back stairs to ger apartment and unlocked the door as fast as she could and layed her on the couch.

"im fine Selene, remember we are vampires" Erika said with a faint smile.

Selene lifted ericas pant leg to make sure but Erika was right, there was barely a drop of blood on her leg.

"I admire your courage though and your beauty" Erika said. Selene smiled and kissed erika.


	3. Passion and Cravings

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything**

**This is the chapter 5 of my story but again please review to let me know what you think of the story and in wich ways can i improve, thanks ^-^ (Also chapter 1 and 2 can be found on my friends account zashleyruleswildcat4life) Its called darkest hour.**

"what are you doing here erika? has anyone followed you?" Selene said in a serious tone.

"I came to check on you and im sure nobody knows i am here." "The council is to busy to focus on me. We are at war with the lycans again. Lutian has been experimenting on humans with lycan blood and crossbreeding" said erika.

"Well what action is being taken!" selene said

"Selene relax the council has sent some of us to watch lutian and gather more information"

"Well it looks like the council sent there best spy to me" Selene said with a grin

"im sorry i didnt mean to scare you but i didnt know how you would react to me and i didnt want to draw attention to you" Erika said as she stood up and reached for Selenes hand.

"the flowers were beautifull, i love lillies" Selene blushed as Erika pulled Selene into her room. " I dont want to be without you anymore Selene, My heart burns for you.

Erika looked deep into Selene's eyes almost deep enough to see her soul. Selene returned a contented smile but didnt know what to say. She knew perfectly how erika felt because she too felt the same.

With a moments pause Erika began kissing Selene lovingly on her cheek and moved to her neck. Selene returned the favour and layed Erika softly on her bed and began to take off her fighting gear.

She removed her guns and pants to expose her bra and panties. Erika watched Selene and did the same while grinning mischeviously.

Erika ran her hand slowly up and down Selenes leg and let her hand idle in Selenes hair. Selene kissed Erika passionately while laying on top of her and unhooked erikas bra. Erika did the same and exposed Selenes chest.

She began to draw a line with her finger from the middle of Selens chest to below her bellybutton. Selene let out a gasp and began to kiss Erikas bellybutton and move lower.

Erika flipped Selene over to be on top and she pulled her body closer to hers. "I forgot how you feel said erika while removing Selenes panties.

Both of them lay naked carresing,gasping and biting untill sunrise.


	4. Love and War

**Disclaimer: i do not own characters**

**This is the chapter 6 of my story. sorry i took so long to upload this chapter but another one will be coming later on today (Also chapter 1 and 2 can be found on my friends account zashleyruleswildcat4life) Its called darkest hour.**

Selene awoke to the sound of traffic and honking cars while also remembering last nights events. She stretched and rolled over to put her arms around Erika but found herself alone in her room. As usual her instincts kicked in making her shoot up out of bed and grab her gun, Sheflung open her bedroom door looking around wildly.

Erika sat calmly on the floor she appeared to be meditating but even so everything was to quiet. Selene lowered her gun but didnt dare drop it

"What are you doing? is everything ok Erika?"

Erika didnt answer but continued to sit still. Selene felt weak but held her ground she walked over to Erika and fell on her knees. She turned around quick enough to fire a shot into the arm of the man behind her. She sat infront of Erika in hopes of shielding her but she couldnt manage to pick up her gun.

"Erika! MOVE its the council theyve found us, Erika!"

The man came closer and closer towards Selene but it was no use fighting, one by one the men came out of there hiding spots and took possition with there guns drawn, they were sorrounded. Selene noticed that Erika wasnt meditating at all she too had been poisoned and couldnt move.

"How could i let this happen she trusted me to protect her and i failed again" Selene thought

She recognized the man in front of her it was him.. it was Kraven. He took of his mask with arrogance and stepped closer to her still pointing the gun at eye level.

"Havent changed your ways, I see your still in love with that bitch you call a girlfriend" said Kraven

"Lay a hand on her and i will kill you Kraven, i swear it"

"No need for tough talk but im curious how will you do that hmm? your pathetic!. I should have killed you years ago, Everyone thought you were destined to greatness... your were supposed keep our city out of trouble but i new the truth. Your out here hiding like the coawrd that you are, corrupting our kind. But enough talk. I came for the girl. As soon as i drain her nothing will be more powerfull than me, Everyone will thank me for it."

"Men, pick up the girl and put her in a dark suit." ordered Kraven

Selene tried desperately to stand but she was still paralyzed. "Dont touch her Kraven im warning you"

Selene could feel her rage boiling up. Within a second of Kraven turning his back she managed to gain enough strength to bite kraven leg and leave a wound.

"You filthy bitch! I should have killed you on the spot" yelled Kraven as he wiped away blood and flung Selene off his leg

"Master lets go the neighbours are suspecting something" said the man

"Mark my words Selene I will kill you even if it means risking my life" Kraven turned to walk out the door leaving Selene at the mercy of the poision gas.


	5. Lock and Load

**Disclaimer: i do not own characters**

**The time or reckoning is now blood will be shed and lines will be crossed… **

She swerved in and out of traffic on her Kawasaki not caring or thinking about anything she had one goal and one goal only, gets Erika back at all costs. She drove north until she came out of traffic and hit the outskirts of Toronto, she drove down a side road that took her to an acre of warehouses vampires always traveled in secrecy using underground tunnels but at this moment Selene didn't care who noticed. She parked her Kawasaki in front of the first door she saw. She took out her blade and pried open the door not caring about how much noise she made.

"Michael" "Michael!" She stood observing her surroundings she could see blue eyes appearing out of the dark and a figure.

"Selene, how have you been I hmm I guess you knew I was here all along?"

"I could smell you Michael. I've come to ask a favour something precious has been taken from me I need arms"

"Well what happened?"

"Kraven s filthy excuse of followers tracked my scent from Salem and broke through the barriers and took Erika from my house"

"Well how did this? Well I know but I mean… are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine but I believe Kraven knows about the bloodline he will try to drain Erika but he can't use it without the alignment of both of ours"

"The alignment? I don't understand Selene"

"Erika and I were both blessed with gifts, she has the ability to hear people's thoughts and tap into their mind and I have the gift of the warrior. The person to combine and drink our blood will then take on all the gifts, we posses becoming the most powerful vampire in the world."

"Okay but when they took Erika why didn't they take you as well Selene?" 

"Perhaps to punish me or perhaps they don't know that they need both of us to take our energy and skills"

"I must get to her Michael I can't waste anymore time here" 

"I can help you Selene let me join you, this type of mission you can't handle alone" 

"Very well but this is going to be difficult"

Michael stepped into the light and cupped Selene's face. "Follow me I'll get you your weapons.


	6. The Suffering

**Disclaimer: i do not own characters.**

"Kraven let me go! The council should have killed you when they had the chance to" Erica pleaded and struggled

"Shut up!" Spat Kraven while he carried her under his arms.

Kraven and flitted above acres of trees and lakes surrounded by some of the most powerful council members. Erika watched the trees pass her as she thought about Selene and what she might be doing. Erika closed her eyes and concentrated to reach Selene's mind.

"Come on" Erika whispered. She let her whole body relax and focused on Selene's essence. "Listen to me Selene there taking me to the mansion Kraven has less men with him but there's probably some keeping guard at the mansion, they have hurt me yet but I need you Selene" When Erika opened her eyes she saw the gates of the mansion below her getting closer and closer she realized they had stopped flitting.

"Armand! Take her I have some business to attend to in the mean time".

"Of course" the man grabbed Erika and tied her hands behind her back and blindfolded her.

Armand signalled for two men to follow and they did making their way up the stairs and down the corridors into a room lighted by the moon. Erika struggled and tried to kick but only ended up in more pain. Erika felt herself being pushed to the ground and the blindfold came off. Her arms and legs were bounded to a metal chair in the corner of the room, the men had appeared to leave and she was alone. She found herself trying to pick up scents of people near but was too anxious to pick up anything. Kraven slowly came out of the dark with his fangs out and a small blade.

"So how have you and Selene been" he said while stepping closer to her. "I'm not here to hurt you I just had to scare you in front of Selene I just want you to come back to the council" He grinned showing off his fangs in the moonlight. He stood behind Erika placing a hand on her shoulder

"You think I believe that? You're never going to get any answer from me so let me go!" Erika elbowed Kraven in the crotch and he fell to the ground in pain. He stood up slowly and slapped Erika making her lip bleed she panted and sobbed in pain.

"I've had enough! I know you hold a key in your blood and I'm going to get it either way.

Kraven swiftly unbuckled one of Erika's handcuffs and held the blade to her wrists. "Hmm where do you prefer neck or wrist?" Erika shot Kraven a look of disgust as he pressed harder on her wrist.


	7. Truth Kills

**Disclaimer: i do not own characters.**

**CHAPTER 7 The kill **

Michael and Selene drove through the night with the humming of the bike engine. Neither one of them is talking but both knowing what the other was thinking.

The night was clear and chilly like a normal September night but Michael still felt the intensity of the moment. "Were almost at the gate" yelled Selene Michael nodded.

Michael drifted off into thought about what he was about to face with Selene and what Kraven could be doing to Erika at this moment.

Michael got off the bike and crept down next to the lock on the gate trying to open it

"Hmm I don't..." before he could finish his words Selene shot the lock off of the gate and kicked open the doors.

"No time for child's play" she smiled mischievously as Michael stared at her with amazement,

"I've missed you Selene", she walked straight to the front doors of the mansion with purpose half ignoring Michael and focusing on the cameras that hung in front of her.

In 2 shots she took out all 3 cameras and stood surveying the area.  
Michael followed close behind her.

"It's too quiet and I smell lycan"

"Come Michael there's a door over there that leads to the tunnels, all the cells and weapons are down there… I could see the room were Erika was it was dark but she could see the moon".

"Ok let's go then" said Michael while looking around. He turned back around and Selene was no were in site

"Again!" he said throwing his hands up while walking to the side door. Michael helped Selene pull open the cellar door and jumped down first without hesitation.

Selene followed close behind as Michael stopped and turned to face.

"What's wrong" she whispered staring at him.

" Selene listen to me I don't know how this is going to go but I want you to know um I still love you and I have since the moment I met you 20 years ago I guess.."

"Michael! I have no time for this" Selene pushed past Michael but he stopped her dead in her tracks and grabbed her wrist.

She spun around as he pinned her against the wall and kissed her…


	8. Past, Present, Guilt

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! new chapters of this story will be coming up soon!  
look out for the twist also ill be starting a new story by the end of the month :) **

For a few seconds time stopped and my mind went black. Could it be that im shock or do i like.. Micheal?

"Micheal! what are you doing!"

"Selene look at me, i love you"

Selene felt herself getting weak and her legs giving out.

Cold and damp Selene woke up to Micheal sitting next to her watching her and bitting into a blood bag, she  
didnt quite trust him but then again at this moment she didnt trust herself either. She sprang up as soon as  
she remembered Erika.

"What happened? weres Erika!" selene said.

"Relax, shes safe were at the warehouse.. shes in the next room" he said half smiling half nervous.

"Shes not cut up or bleeding but shes pale you might wanna check on her i guess".  
he said still sucking on the bloodbag.

"Hmm" Selene replied feeling guilty.

Selene sat by herself for a moment trying to regain conciousness..the kiss she thought as she threw a knife  
into the wall facing her. Micheal looked up but looked away immeadiately trying not to make eye contact.

"What will i tell Erika i cant fall for him".

"Erika! oh shit"

Selene got up quickly and made her way out of the room without hitting or tripping over the boxes and guns laying  
on the concrete. She made her way to the hallway and walked to the first door on the left. She peered through the  
crack and saw Erika sprawled out peacefully sleeping but pale. She walked lightly into the room and sat at her bedside.

"Erika" she whispered kissing her forehead and brushing hair out the way.

Her eyes twitched but she didnt wake up. Selene glanced over her body checking for cuts. She caressed the mark on  
Erikas wrist and noticed the bruises on her arms.

"I wasnt there for you the one time you needed me, i keep failing" She said.

Erika turned slowly to face Selene.

"Im fine" Erika said half smiling with her eyes closed.

Erika ran her hand down Selenes stomache and up to her face to pull her in for a kiss. Selene leaned into Erikas body and  
kissed her harder. Erika smiled while tangling her fingers in Selenes hair.  
In the background, Micheal watched through the crack of the door with clenched fists  
"Shes mine" he whispered through his teeth.


	9. Deceitfull

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! new chapters of this story will be coming up soon!  
look out for the twist also ill be starting a new story by the end of the month :) **

Michael stormed back down the hallway and back into the mechanical room,

He kicked anything and everything that came into his way

"I can't believe she wants her over me! I was the one who saved that bitch

And I don't even get a thank you. No more of this cute boy act I'll make her

Mine weather it kills her ha-ha" he said as he threw a piece of scrap metal through a window.

"Hmm and I suppose she expects me to help stop Viktor ha! If she ever knew..."

Michael stood in the middle of the room glancing around in battle stance

He walked over the fridge and clawed open another blood pack.

He paced back and forward trying to calm himself and think

"Fuck this, I shouldn't be the one upset because I'm going to have her"

He walked back to Erika's room and lightly knocked on the door, with no

Answer he banged louder.

Selene came to open the door

"Hi, um I don't mean to bother you but we can't stay here much longer, I know

it's far from everything but I don't want to take chances I have a better place

to stay but i need help packing the truck out back" he said looking down

"Go and I'll follow" said Selene

Before leaving to follow Michael Selene turned around to smile at Erika.

Michael balled his hands into fists momentarily about to say something but thought better of it.

Selene took in all the sights going down the hallway there were 4 rooms including

steps to a lower level. All rooms were big open spaces with machinery and blackened

windows except for one, the gun room.

Michael brushed past Selene giving her a wink and caressing the wall. The concrete

started to crack down to the floor and the concrete fell revealing everything

from pistols to Uzi's lined up against the inner wall.

Selene stood watching Michael and looking over all the guns. She couldn't help but notice

Michael tense up and try to move toward the 6 vials of different coloured liquids next to

the shotguns.

Michael turned around and watched her eyes to see what she was looking at.

"Oh that's something I've been working on its a simple mixture to paralyze or kill.. Lycans of course" he said with a smile as kissed her cheek

Selene looked at them for a moment longer before reaching for a gun. She picked it up

and aimed the laser at Michaels chest

"Show me how this works? I just pull this right" she said pulling the trigger and

shooting a piece out of the wall next to Michaels neck

"Ahh! What the hell! Put it down Selene! Listen never mind I don't need help I got this you just go rest. And try not to shoot anyone else he mumbled as he turned around to collect the rest of guns"

Selene turned around and gave a smirk; she walked into the next room to look around more

but found nothing of interest just metal, empty paint cans and tools.

After Michael finished packing he called for Selene and Erika to follow him and they left,

he watched Selene carry Erika and rest her in the back seat of the truck from his mirror.

"Were are we going now, where is the new place?" Selene said as she hopped into the front seat

"My father owns a mansion; he left it to me before he died so we can go there. Plus no

one has lived in it for 8 years so I don't think anyone will notice as long as were quiet,

it's in the countryside."

Selene felt herself drifting off to sleep as she watched the hills and trees go by.

She pushed the seat back to make herself comfortable and slept.

Michael checked his back mirror.. They were alone on the road. He adjusted his back mirror

so that he can watch Erika. He slowed down the truck but drove steady, he reached into his pocket

and pulled out one of the vials from the warehouse and poured some of the liquid on a small cloth.

He turned to give one final look Erika

"She's deep asleep and still weak from the tunnels" he thought

He held the steering wheel as steady as he could and leaned over holding the cloth over Selene's

mouth and nose. She sprang awake with wide eyes gasping for air and digging her nails into Michaels

hands but it was too late.

Selene felt her body go limp and slowly her mind drifted away, she slumped back into the chair

You look peaceful he whispered in her ear and covered her with a blanket.

Erika watched Michael half asleep but played smart and shut her eyes still pretending to sleep.


	10. Thoughtless part 1

I do not own the characters in this story.  
Sorry about the long wait for this chapter but i promise it will only get betteR  
thank you to all the fans that keep reading and following :)

"Ok were here, everyone out" Michael said smiling.

Selene stirred and slowly sat up to look around.

"Why is my head hurting so badly" She though as she rubbed her temple

Michael got out of the truck and opened the door for Erika. He helped her down  
and put an arm around her waist.

"Can we talk for a second?" He winked at her.

Selene got out of the truck and stretched.

"Is all this yours?" She said to Michael as she looked over the mansion.

"Yup, my dad left it to me in his will" He said smiling "Go have a look, I wanted  
to talk to Erika for a second to make sure she's ok"

Erika opened her mouth to protest but no words came out.

Selene grabbed a gun from the back. She strapped one to her leg and  
threw one to Erika. Selene continued to walk through the gates of the mansion  
while paying attention to every little detail.

"You saw nothing correct?" Michael said coolly to Erika while squeezing her waist harder.

Erika let out a small whimper.

"I'm going to tell her what you did, I know you drugged her and you want her and  
I won't let it happen!." Erika said while trying to wiggle free

"If you say anything I'll kill you AND her, I'll torture you two until you beg for  
me to kill you". He said with a murderous look in his eyes. "You might as well  
enjoy the little time you have left with her, soon enough she while forget about  
you" He said with a chuckle

"Listen you ass!" Erika said point the gun at his chest

"No! You listen" Michael shouted as he ripped the gun from her hands

"If I were you I would co operate, you have no idea what's coming to you  
but if you behave I might let you and Selene join mine and Viktor army"

Michael let go of Erika and walked away nonchalantly holding the gun and not  
bothering to look back.  
Selene came down the stairs and met Erika and Michael at the front door.  
Erika brushed past Michael ad laid her head on Selene's shoulder and  
hugged her tight.  
Erika fought back the tears and thoughts she had building up.

"Hmm so what do you think, big enough? There's barriers and traps  
around the place so no one will be able to get in easily or without  
us knowing".

Selene nodded her head and leaned to brace herself on the wall rubbing her  
temple again.

"Babe! You need rest" Erika said while holding her up

"Are you ok?" Michael said trying to look concerned "I'll show you to your  
room if you want. Follow me"

Michael walked up the stairs and opened the last door on the left.

"Its not big but its comfy" He said pointing to the bed

"Thanks" Said Selene

Erika gave Michael a look before entering the room and Michael returned it.

"Uhm, I'll be in the library on the first floor if any of you need anything" he shrugged

Erika and Selene settled into the bed and lay silent together. Erika sat up  
to draw open the curtains to watch the sunset.  
She turned to Selene and started to stroke her hair; Selene playfully smiled  
and bit her hand.

"How's your head babe?" Erika asked curling up next to her.

"I'm fine" Selene said while sitting Erika on her waist.

Selene stroked both of her arms lovingly and pulled her in for a kiss.  
Erika lay down on top of Selene and drew the blanket over them.  
Selene put her hands under Erika's shirt and rubbed her back.  
Erika laid her head on Selene's chest to listen to her heartbeat while  
looking up at her.

" I love you" they both said at the same time

Erika let out a chuckle and kissed Selene while undoing her blouse and making  
her way to Selene's stomach. Selene let out a small moan and unhooked Erika's bra.  
Erika undid Selene's pants and slid them off gently biting the inside of her thigh.

"What are you thinking" Selene whispered to Erika

Selene rolled on top of Erika and slowly slid herself inside her, she watched as  
Erika gasped and bit her lip. Selene slid deeper inside her and kissed Erika passionately  
making her cum.

"Babe don't forget me I love you so much" Erika said breathing heavily and thrusting  
onto Selene. 


End file.
